Untruthful
by cutipie10101
Summary: Sam and Freddie have a thing for each other. If only they knew they both felt the same, but with a little help who knows what can happen!


A/N: This story is for my best friend! You know who you are! Enjoy! :)

Untruthful

Samantha Puckett is a troubled soul. She doesn't have tolerance for anybody, especially if you call her Samantha! Sam would beat up, give wedgies, pull hair (or body parts: arms, legs, etc...), or even just taking your lunch money if you got the mad woman well, mad. But even though Samantha Puckett was all macho and mean, Fredward Benson still loved her.

You may be thinking: wait, love? Aren't they a little too young to love? Isn't the girl supposed to fall in love with the bad boy? Well, it's more like the total opposite. But what Freddie worried about most of his unconditional love, was that Sam wouldn't love him back if he told her. So he made up lies and covered up the truth. He said he loved Carly and hated Sam. But every time he said those untruthful words, he always wanted to kick himself.

Unfortunately, Freddie didn't know something that would probably be extremely helpful to know.

Sam loved him back.

How do I know this? Come on, seriously? I'm Spencer! I know everything that goes on around my sweet crib! Well maybe not everything. Just scratch the time where the kitchen went on fire when Carly almost moved to Yakima to be with her granddad, or any time that one of my inventions went up into flames. Let's just get back to the love story…

To prove my point of knowing about this secret love, I once caught Sam talking about Freddie in her sleep when she stayed over night. She had fallen asleep on the couch and kept mumbling Freddie's name over and over again. When I had asked her about it the next day, her whole face turned red as she turned away from me.

_-Flashback-_

"I caught you!" I laughed while poking her arm playfully and jumping up and down. Hey, it wasn't every day I guessed something right.

"Fine, fine, fine," Sam said holding her hands up in defense. "Okay. I guess I like The Freddork a little-"

"A LITTLE! More like a ton! You just kept saying his name and you were blushing in your sleep!" I said smiling.

"Fineeee, whatever! now you know, but you don't tell anyone, even including Carly!" she pulled my shirt in a bullying way," Or else." Sam ran up the stairs to join Carly in getting ready for the day.

_-End Flashback-_

So really, my theory is pretty accurate. I guess people just like to tell me about their love lives. Carly about Jake, Sam about Freddie, Socko about this jeweler he is going out with, and even Freddie about Sam.

_-Flashback-_

Freddie, unlike Sam, knocked on our front door after school got let out.

"Carly's not home from school yet, Freddie." I said as he walked in anyway looking somewhat nervous.

"yeah I know," he was twiddling his thumbs now looking around the living room." I need some advice."

"Okay Freddo. Lets relocate ourselves to my office." He followed me to my office, well the kitchen table. "Whad up, little man?"

"Spencer, I think im in love." He said looking at me intently." But I really can't tell her because I shouldn't love her, but I do and I don't know what to do!"

I immediately responded with," Freddie, you know that Carly will never-"

"Don't worry, Spencer. It's not Carly."

"Whoa, really! Huh, who else could little Freddie like…" I pondered this thought for a while thinking of different girls I might know around his age. Freddie had now relocated his head to lie on the table as I thought of a plan. "Is it Sam?"

"What?!" He screeched. Ding. Ding. Ding. A little comedy relief to this situation will make it easier. "How did you know?!"

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "It's Sam! What? You love Sam?!"

"What? Pssh, I don't love Sam. What are you talking about?" He looked away trying to hide his red face even though I clearly saw it.

"Yes, you do! Wahoo!" I shot my hand up in the air and did a little victory dance. As I sat back down, I put back on my serious face, and said, "So, we'll have to think of a plan…" Too bad I couldn't tell him that Sam loved him back. That would make this a lot easier, but I promised Sam I wouldn't tell anyone and I would like to have some fun with this.

"Spencer, do you know what im saying here? I love Sam!" he yelled, freaking me out a little. "The girl that teases me and calls me a dork and gives me wedgies."

Eh, I could hint on a little about the fact she likes him back, "you know, when they say a girl teases a boy, they like them and-"

"Seriously Spencer, yeah right. Sam would never love me back in a million years. And that's like forever!"

"Calm down, we'll think of something…"

_-End Flashback-_

Now really, I had many secrets and I didn't think that I could hold them all in, but still to this day, Sam and Freddie don't know that they share the same love for each other.

But hey, it'll only be a matter of time before I can get them together…

A/N: I hope you liked it! This was my first fanfiction, so criticize please. And I'm not sure if I'll be doing a sequel or not.


End file.
